


An Unexpected Outcome (Demetri Volturi x Reader One-Shot)

by Captain_Yeet



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Demetri is a sad boy, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, Romantic Soulmates, Vampires, angsty vampires, slice of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yeet/pseuds/Captain_Yeet
Summary: The one thing Demetri did not expect at the trial of a possible immortal child was for his mate to clumsily stumble and stutter her way into his life.
Relationships: Demetri (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	An Unexpected Outcome (Demetri Volturi x Reader One-Shot)

For all intents and purposes, Demetri considered himself to be content in his current position with the Volturi. He was the best tracker in the world after a full century of honing his abilities. He had life-long friends in the forms of Felix and Heidi, a modest amount of wealth secured under his belt… Yes, overall, Demetri would say that he was perfectly content with how his life was.

Except for one thing; he did not have a mate to share his life with.

Over the years, the vampire had seen many relationships form and weave together both within the ranks fo the Volturi and outside. The precious, unbreakable bond between two beings was something that he yearned for, but after two centuries, his hopes waned. It nagged at his mind in the quiet moments. Whenever he shared a night with someone who’s name he cared not to remember. Whenever he would be walking down the halls of the Volturi’s residence and would out of the corner of his eye, see Marcus staring at a painting of his late beloved with a sad fondness. And even now though fleeting, as he surveyed the faces of the vampires gathered today to defend themselves, standing side-by-side their beloved mates.

Face calm and collected, he showed no sign of emotion as he observed the trial before him. The Cullens had gone ahead and meddled with the carefully-placed rules of their kind and played God by creating an immortal child, the mind-reader and his mate being at the forefront of the drama. As per usual.

The thing that made him finally quirk and eyebrow a the situation and finally show some interest was when the immortal child herself came forward. Demetri could hear her strange little heart fluttering away from where he stood.

The accuser, Irina, was now in some deep trouble. He moved forward and grappled the ill-informed vampire, pushing her to her knees before Caius and Felix.

The screams of her coven mates as she burned etched into his memory. Tanya and Kate charged forward, grief and fury shown in equal measure on their faces. A nomad tackled Kate, whereas another unknown vampire attempted to hold Tanya down, only to be thrown forward.

Edward Cullen had taken the fallen vampire’s place, holding her back and whispering something Demetri couldn’t make out. Had he not been as alert as he was, he might have missed the new sound to reach his ears. Another heartbeat.

While there were living among the undead in the snowy clearing counting the large wolves and the not-so-immortal child, this one was different. Heart pumping fast from adrenaline, but a typical sounding heartbeat nevertheless. Perfectly human.

The source of the heartbeat came from the clumsy one, who he now noticed was a young woman, that faceplanted on the ground.

And he wasn’t the only vampire to notice the human in their presence. The brawnier one of the Cullens was at the fallen human’s side in an instant, scanning for injuries while shooting Demetri’s coven with an icy glare.

“Why is it that your coven always finds a way to consort with humans, Carlisle?” Aro sighed, the human now on his radar.

“She isn’t like others of her kind,” Carlisle replied cooly, keeping any sign of worry or any reaction at all off his face. A smart tactic.

The woman was helped to her feet. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” she whispered to the Cullen who helped her up. “Thanks, Emmett.”

She glanced around her, slowly becoming aware that she was now the center of attention and not the child. Eyes growing wide as the realization hit her, she stared like a deer in headlights at the opposing coven of vampires. 

Demetri took the opportunity to look at her more closely. For a human, she was very pretty even while she appeared fearful, her eyes darting between each of his coven mates; perhaps that was the hunter in him speaking, the inner beast that longed for the sweet, hot blood that pumped through her veins. Another feeling bloomed within him; protectiveness. 

The more he looked at her, the more beautiful she appeared to be for him and the more he wanted to scoop the weak little human up and shield her from the situation at hand.

When her fretful gaze centered on Demetri, her face softened a bit, lips parting on their own accord.

Demetri let out a faint shocked gasp as he felt the entirety of his being gravitating towards the young lady, his own eyes widening. He began to fell his feet carry him forward before a hard hand landed steadily on his shoulder, earning a territorial hiss from him. 

The hand belonged to Felix, who gave him a look of “What the fuck are you doing?”

That, he didn’t know.

Marcus hummed to himself, gliding to Aro’s side and placing his hand in his. Aro watched what his fellow leader had to show, and let out another equally hysterical laugh the escaped his lips when the child first stood before him.

“Today has certainly been full of surprises,” Aro said gleefully, beaming at his brother in arms. Milky red eyes drifted to the human woman and then over to Demetri, an amused glint shining within the crimson. “Quite the unexpected outcome.”

* * *

You had been both a surprise and a blessing to the Cullens in the short time that you knew them. Gifted with the power of healing with a single touch, you stumbled upon a hurt Renesmee standing over a dead deer, a deep cut in her side from the antlers and a panicked Bella Cullen while out on a hike. Whether they were vampires or humans, it did not matter to you - someone needed your help.

Leaning against the wall inside the Cullen’s home, you listened to Edward, Emmett and Carlisle go back and forth in a civil but heated debate. About you.

It all started because that man noticed you, that strange beautiful man. As soon as your eyes locked with his you knew you had an instant crush, and part of you felt guilty for it because of the circumstances at the time; the other half of you, however, was completely captivated.

“…Can’t stand in the way of fate,” you heard Carlisle argue.

“We can if it’s one of _them_ ,” hissed Edward.

“I gotta say, I’m on Ed’s side here Pops,” Emmett sighed, “his coven just tried to take us down, who’s to say he won’t hurt her?”

You sighed and threw your head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling in frustration. When the Volturi had left the clearing, two lagged behind the rest; the beautiful man and the leader Aro.

Edward was the one to break the news; you were this handsome vampire’s mate. The uproar was instant. The Denali coven didn’t come near you after the news broke.

Suddenly, you heard a hiss. “Edward, what is it?” Carlisle asked?

Another voice, light and clear as a ringing bell, joined the conversation; Alice. “They’re coming back for her.”

“To take her?”

“No, it appears he just wants to… meet her.”

_Okay, it’s time I entered this conversation_ , you decided. Turning around the corner and walking into the living room, you frowned at the vampires. “Can someone please explain to me what exactly is going on? I have a right to know.”

The four spared each other glances. It was Alice who answered you. “Two of the Volturi guard are on their way here, they’ll be arriving soon. One of them is your mate who wants to meet you.”

You huffed, nodding as you came to process the new information. “Just to meet? Nothing more?”

Alice disappeared from sight. A cold arm wrapped itself around your shoulders. “It’s uncertain, I’m afraid.”

_What do I do?_ you pondered, your stomach now a bundle of nerves. “Is there any harm in-?”

“Absolutely not,” Edward snarled, listening to your thought before you finished saying it. 

On one hand, you couldn’t blame him for the hostility; this man was Edward and Bella’s main worry if the Volturi decided in favour of killing them all.

But on the other hand, you just had to know if this could be the real deal. How many times in life do you discover that soulmates exist and yours is _willing_ and _wanting_ to meet you?

Edward’s grimace vanished as he straightened up. “They’re here.”

The men left and it was only you and Alice. You began to think a hundred miles an hour. Turning around to face her in her iron grip, you put your hands on her shoulders. “Alice, can you see anything involving me getting hurt if I go out there?”

A distant look flickered in Alice’s golden eyes. “I… no, I don’t see anything.”

“Then let me go out there,” you pleaded.

She sighed. “Y/N, Demetri is dangerous. Trust me you don’t want anything to do with him.”

Demetri. Now you had a name to the handsome face.

“Can I at least be the judge of that for myself? Seriously Alice, do you see me not meeting him at all?”

Her face softened and once more her eyes became vacant as she gazed into the future. A few seconds later her eyes snapped back to your own. “…I guess I **do** see you meeting him,” she informed you grudgingly.

Surpsinging the tiny vampire, you gave her a hug. “Thank you, Alice.”

Taking a deep breath, you headed out, vaguely hearing Alice mutter to herself “Edward and Bella are going to kill me.”

You heard them before you saw them. Three familiar voices arguing with two unfamiliar ones; it was easy to pick our Carlisle being the calm and diplomatic one whereas Jasper and Edward were not.

“Your coven has done enough, leave,” you heard Edward snarled.

Pausing at the steps, you hovered there, uncertain of what to do. You could see them now - the vampire that wanted to meet you was joined by a much taller vampire, who had his hand on your “mate’s” shoulder. Gone were their medieval-esque fancy black robes; it surprised you to see that they donned regular clothing.

“That business is the clearing is done with and quite frankly I could care less about,” Demetri spat, losing his patience. “Please let me see her.”

“No. Not happening.”

“Why aren’t you a filthy hypocrite, _Edward_.”

_Ah, fuck it._

Heart hammering away in your chest, you marched over to the band of arguing vampires. They all turned and watched your approach, Demetri’s face softening from the angry scowl he wore just seconds ago.

Jasper raised a hand in warning. “You might wanna go back inside, Y/N.”

You swallowed hard, trying to keep any sign of fear or anxiety from bubbling to the surface although you knew when it came to Jasper that was a fruitless effort. “No. This is about me, so I think I want to have a say in this.”

“Y/N I really don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be -” Edward began with an exasperated expression, but you cut him off.

“No! _Hell_ no - you’re all trying to decide for me on something that I really should be deciding on myself!” You argued. Your voice wavered with emotion and you let out a shaky breath to try and steel yourself. “Please let me be the judge, guys.”

The Cullen men all shared glances with each other. Taking the moment while they were preoccupied, you approached Demetri slowly until you stood before him.

Being up close to him was a little… distracting, you had to admit. His handsome, perfectly sculpted face, his dark blond hair that looked so damn soft up close, those eyes…

_It really isn’t fair just how intoxicating vampires are to be near_ , you grumbled to yourself. “Your name is Demetri, right?”

He looked taken aback at your words, his lips parting slightly. You figured it was the forwardness of how you were approaching him; if only you knew that hearing his name fall from your lips made him melt inside.

“If I agree to speak with you, will you swear that you won’t do anything to hurt me?” It was hard to keep the anxiety out of your voice now. Lower lip beginning to quiver, you kept your gaze hard and determined.

Demetri nodded, a serious look in his eyes. “I swear, harming you would never be my intention.”

If they could breathe, everyone would have been holding their breath while they waited for your response. You were mulling it over internally, thinking of the pros and cons of potentially having a vampire lover in your life.

Nodding in response, you half-turned to the others who were watching the exchange. “Privacy would be great?” you said shakily, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Edward was about to protest when Carlisle shook his head at him, motioning him and Jasper to follow. The second Volturi vampire that had come with Demetri looked at the two of you curiously and with a hint of amusement. Winking at his friend, the next moment you blinked he was gone.

“Well… looks like it’s just us now,” you laughed nervously, struggling to meet Demetri’s eyes. All the gusto you had built up earlier was lone gone now you were alone with him.

Demetri gave you a small smile. “It would appear so.”

“So, how do we…” you struggled to find the words that fit the situation, “go about this? I’m not sure where to begin to what we should discuss if I’m being completely honest.” _God, way to sound like a complete idiot, well done me_.

To your surprise, he laughed quietly. “No need to feel embarrassed, love. I’m at a loss on what to do here too.”

“I’m n-not embarrassed,” you stammered a little too quickly, only making Demetri laugh more.

“The redness in your cheeks say otherwise.”

Your face burnt up more as if to prove his point. Resting one of your hands on your flaming cheeks, you smiled shyly at him, offering your free hand. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”

Clasping your hand gently in both of his, Demetri’s laughter faded until he was simply beaming at you with a look of pure happiness. The way he looked at you was infectious; you couldn’t help but return that same amount of happiness in your own smile. A good sign so far, for the whole soulmate thing.

“It’s my pleasure to meet you, Y/N,” he murmured, bringing your clasped hand up to his lips and pressing them against your knuckles softly. “You have no idea as to how much our meeting means to me.”

If your heart wasn’t hammering away before it certainly was now. “I had to give this a chance,” you replied breathlessly. “I feel like I’d have been an idiot if I turned up an opportunity to meet you.”

“I’m thankful you didn’t.”

“Same here. So,” you began, biting your lip as you tried to think of where to begin, “would you be interested in going someplace more private to talk about all this? It would probably be a little awkward to go back inside and it’s kinda freezing out, sadly I don’t handle the cold as well as you vampires do…” You trailed off as you began to ramble nervously.

But Demetri only continued to smile, tilting his head to the side a little almost as if he was trying to get a better look at you. “I can take us somewhere if you like? I may be old but I know of some appropriate places for these kinds of discussions.”

“Asking me on a date, are you? and we’ve only known each other for two minutes!”

“Actually love, I’d say it’s closer to five minutes, therefore, my whisking you away is completely appropriate.”

You giggled at the playful banter. “Fair argument. Fine,” you pulled your hands back and lifted them up with a shrug, “whisk me away, Demetri.”

His soft smile turned devilish, a playful glint in his ruby coloured eyes as his name fell from your lips and before you knew it your feet were no longer on the ground and your chest was pressed against a solid surface, making you squeal. You were now on his back piggy-back style. “You’d better hold on tight.”

Knowing what was coming you tightened your hold on him for dear life. “Please don’t drop me whatever you do,”

The vibrations in his torso from his low chuckling against your chest soothed your anxiety, and you felt his hands gently tighten on your thighs where he held you. “Never in a thousand years, love,” he assured you.

As the cold wintery air began to whip your face, you buried your face into the crook of his neck. You believed him with every fiber of your soul, and your heart had never felt so full.


End file.
